


Encrenqueira

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Evelyn nunca foi do tipo que fugia de problemas.





	Encrenqueira

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Troublemaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871664) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #091 - trouble (problema).

Evelyn nunca foi do tipo que fugia de problemas, e não seria parada por uma coisinha como o noivado de sua namorado com outra pessoa, não se Josephine não quisesse se casar. Ela sempre foi a encrenqueira da sua família de qualquer forma, seus pais provavelmente nem ficariam surpresos quando ouvissem que desafiou algum nobre para um duelo pela mão de uma mercadora desgraçada, provavelmente ficariam gratos por não ser coisa pior. Ao menos poderia tentar fazer isso parecer romântico, e de qualquer forma, nunca foi a favor de casamentos que não pudessem ser livremente cancelados por qualquer das partes.


End file.
